Down, lost, alone and wasted
by SniperSnip1000
Summary: Beast Boy wakes up in a scarce, desert landscape with only the knowledge that he needs to get home. Will he make it back without trouble or chaos?


**Hi! So, this is my first published story on this site, I know I aint got the best writing style or flawless english, just bare with it.** **I came up with this as a reverse April fools joke, so instead of making a 50 word spoof I thought it'd be a great idea to prank the people expecting a prank! Original ideas yay...** **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans Franchise, and I am only writing about it for entertainment. I do not profit off of this fanfiction.**

-I-

"You think h... ...ght out, w... ...r he'll be?"

"Of course"

"And... ...sn't t... ...ean?"

"Do you reme... ...e put glu...e in your... ...o?"

"Ju... ...ake sur... ...esn't die."

\--

"Wha... Where, am I?" Beast Boy rubs his head, it must of been hit while he was being taken to, wherever where he was is.

Beast Boy sits up slowly, grasping at the small mounds of stone that are near him. After about a minute of painfully moving himself to an upright position, he looks around at his wastelandish surrounding.

"Whole lot of, well nothing really." Beast Boy noted, while straining at the brightness of his new location. The only thing notable was the fact that there was barely anything but flat, reddish brown stone and sand. The sun directly above him was shining down on his skin, while also bouncing off of the ground, making the insane heat even more unbearable.

"I need to find shade, and fast before I burn out here. But where would any be?" Beast Boy wondered if there even was life in this apocalyptic place he was in, but off in the distance he caught the reflection of something metallic.

 _At least somebody has been here before..._ Beast boy thought to himself as he recognized the object to be a sword, and a somewhat new one too. Of what he could see of it from where he was, it was perfectly clean and undamaged, not a single imperfection to be seen.

After about a minute of blankly staring at the reflective blade, Beast Boy finally transformed into a tiger to quickly get to the elongated knife. About a minute's worth of running and he'd be at it.

"Nothing better to do here, so may as well go check it out." Beast Boy said to no one in particular, and promptly after set off towards the sword.

It was further away than he had first thought, but after about 5 minutes of running, he got to the pristine sword. Once he got to it, he realised there was a piece of paper tied to it with scribblings folded throughout the sheet. After fiddling with the knot that bound it to the guard of the sword, he took the letter and read it.

 _To whoever finds this relic,_ _The rapier that this letter is attached to is one crafted by myself, and left here for whoever is cast to this hellish realm._ _Who I am does not matter, but what does is that you get to the exit of this deserted land._ _Directly east of where I leave this rapier is a doorway, stepping through it will transport you to the over world location of the door at that time._ _If you do not think you will make it, leave this note and rapier where you have found it._ _But if you dare try to escape, heed my warning. You are never alo.._

"Never what? Oh it's torn, shame. I won't need this though, I can fly to this exit, if I knew which way east was..." Beast Boy scratched his head, trying to remember if the sun sets or rises in the east.

After another few minutes of debating with himself of which way to go, Beast Boy finally decided to just go one way and hope for the best.

"Should probably leave this letter here, but I don't know how to tie this back up. Wait, I'll just put it on the sword's blade. Yeah that'll work!" And so he did just that, Beast Boy set the paper on the ground, picked up the sword and plunged it down onto the paper and through the sand below it.

"Yeah that ain't going anywhere." Beast Boy proudly stated to the air as he transformed into a humming bird and got ready to take flight towards what he hoped was the exit.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy didn't make it off the ground. Just as he was about to take off, an explosion went off behind him. He quickly morphed back into his human form and whipped his head around, getting himself ready to fight whoever set off that explosion.

What he was met with, however, was a shock to him. He expected to see some sort of villain trying to blow his face off, but the only thing he saw was a small child.

"Hold on, what?" Beast Boy questioned before taking a minute to analyse the small person he now faced.

He took a chance and went off the thought the child was female, based off the white dress the kid wore. She couldn't of been older than 6 or 7, being as tiny as she was. She would of only been 3/4 of Beast boy's height, and near half of his weight.

It was then that she looked directly at the green hero, and her facial features were stupidly similar to a person Beast boy knew all too well. She had violet eyes that were slightly larger than the should of been, dark purple hair going easily down past her hips and deathly pale skin, making her look almost like a skeleton.

Beast Boy immediately compared her looks to Raven, she was an almost exact clone of her, barring a few minor details. Beast Boy was about to speak out to the child that clearly didn't fit in this place, but he heard her speak first.

"Please, please don't hurt me." She whispered out. Inaudible to any normal person, but Beast Boy's vastly sharper hearing had him hear her clearly.

He cleared his throat, " Hey, don't be afraid, I'm not here to do anything to you. How did you get, well out here?"

"I... I don't know, I just want to go home" she sobbed, now crying into her hands.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Beast Boy stepped towards her and kneeled down beside her. " I'm going to make sure we both get out of here, alright?"

His comforting was cut short by the crisp sound of a dart being shot out of a tube. He tried to react but it was too late, the dart hit him perfectly in the side of the neck.

The last thing he saw before passing out from whatever was on the dart, was the horrified face of the little girl he was beside.

\--

"Get up, you freak."

This is all Beast Boy took to wake up, and he regretted doing so. Stood in front of him was a bright blue portal, illuminating the now dark desert. He had been out for so long it has turned night.

"Look dude, I don't know who you are or what you want, but where is that little girl?" Beast Boy drowsily asked, before having a hooded man step in front of him.

" Why, she's behind me, already through the portal home of course." The rough voice of the man in front of him stated loudly, hurting Beast Boy's ears with the volume.

"And why should I believe you, you just knocked me out for who knows how long! Not cool bro..." Beast Boy mumbled, trying to anger the man who captured him by being the exact opposite to him.

"Look around, mutant," the man yelled upwards to the sky, trying to launch his voice as far as it would go.

"Hey! I ain't no mutant!" Beast Boy retaliated. He was going to get up and try and attack the guy in front of him, but a very strong set of plasma ropes around him stopped that idea dead in it's tracks.

"Oh, details," The man said, quickly snapping his head down to look at his capture.

"Besides, I'm getting you out of here safely, be gracious at least."

"Uh..." Beast Boy sarcastically pondered, drawing out his response. " Yeah no, now untie me so I can beat your ass into the sand bro!"

The only response Beast Boy got was a well placed knee to the rib, whoever had him tied up wasn't new to fighting.

"Now of you'll shut up!" The man boomed while picking up Beast Boy by the rope that bound him. "Off back home you go, just be careful not to pancake the little girl when you land!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy angrily asked, before once again blacking out, this time from the pressure the portal he was just thrown at was exserting on his head.

\--

"Why did that have to happen so much..." Beast Boy slowly asked while trying to sit up, only to have his body scream at him to stop trying to move. He complied, and opted to instead look around his dark surroundings.

"Wait, this is..." And after about 2 minutes of looking around, it finally clicked for him.

The bed he'd only ever sat on once, the countless books he couldn't understand that sat along shelves, the dresser that sat a mirror he was well accustomed with.

And finally, the empath that floated besides his pained body.

"April fools, Garfield."

-I-

 **No, that wasn't meant to be overly serious or well thought out, it was done in a few hours give me a break.**

 **If the paragraph breaks don't show up, I will find a way to fix it. I don't fully get the mobile app for fanfic dot net.**

 **I may add a part two to this, if one people read it and two i figure out how to add a second chapter to this.**

 **Until my next story, ill be lurking**.

 **~Ss**


End file.
